MWPPS
by stagger
Summary: This is about my character and it's back when the MWPP crew was around. It's there first year so bear with me please! I'm working on the 2nd chapter so any commets are welcome!
1. A Lovely Day

A/N: Hello! Call me Stagger. Don't ask about the name. I'll make this as short as I can. I don't like long author notes. If one is to long I want to hurt my computer. People want to read the stories not A/N s! This is of the good ol' days with the M.W.P.P. and my own person of course. I own mine own people and everything else can belong to J.K. Rowling so she can have lots of fun trouble. ^_^ Oh! I own the name too. (story and stagger soooooo...mine! no touch!)  
  
CHAPTER ONE - part one - A Lovely Day  
  
"Ahhhh! What a lovely day!" An almost teenage girl with dark brown eyes and the same coloured hair but with blonde highlights said as she opened the window. Fierce warm wind blew in as she stood in front of her window. Clearly it was summer. "Humph.looks like rain." She said flatly. "But it'll be a good day." She then crossed over to her walk-in closet and chose some clothes to wear. With the hint of rain in the wind she chose some light weighted gray sweatpants and a very big, very loose T-shirt that happened to be a black starry night sky complete with a moon. She pulled some her almost waist length hair back into a ponytail. She went over to her mirror and studied her odd hair cut. Her bangs went into her eyes and some of her hair by her ears only went down to her shoulders. Very odd since most of her hair was three times that length. The short hair by her ears drew attention to her ears, which could or couldn't be a good thing. Her right ear had three pricings in it. In the closet one to her head she put a single silver hoop earring. In the next she put a star earring that had a moon hanging from it. She put a single star earring in the last one. In her other ear it wasn't much different. She had three pricings in this one as well but one was on top as the others were on the bottom. In the top she placed the other single star earring. In the one closest to her head she put the other hoop earring and next to that she placed the other star earring. Believe it or not, this girl didn't wear any make-up and didn't fuss about how she looked. She was a complete tomboy. Finally happy with her earrings (the only thing she was 'girlie' about, well not really but still.) she grabbed her dragon necklace and went down stairs for breakfast.  
  
Already there was her father reading the morning paper. He was a tall man with blonde-brown hair, had deep brown eyes and was well-built in a gray suit. "Morning Papa," the girl said as she kissed her father on the cheek. "Morning dear." He said smiling at her. "Morning Mama." The girl said as she kissed her mother on the cheek as well. "Morning honey," She replied smiling and going back to cooking breakfast. Her mother on the other hand had more red than brown hair, hazel eyes, and was just a bit shorter. Today she was wearing a blue blouse with black pants to go. "it'll be ready soon. Could you go wake your sister, please dear?" She added. "All right." She sighed.  
  
She walked up the stairs to her sister's room and rapped on the door. "Wake up sleepin' beauty!!" She called as she opened the door. A lump in bed moaned. "Up an at 'ems!" She said jumping on the bed. "..jamess." Her sister moaned. "Yes sweet lovable older sister Kris?" James said blinking her eyelashes. "..i'm.going to kill you!!" She screamed as she jumped her sister. "Oh my! We are a bear when we don't have food aren't we?" Kris glared. It was awhile before there 'sisterly bonding' was done. But eventually they were down stairs eating breakfast. Before their parents left for work a large brown owl flew in and landed on the table. It was gone as quickly as it had come but left two letters written in green ink. "The Hogwarts letters!" Kris said in an almost surprised voice. "We'll reply tonight and go shopping later this month." Their mother said before kissing them each and leaving for work. "Don't get in trouble!" Their father warned, as he too left, but not before kissing his daughters each. The two girls looked at each other and, only after he left, smiled.  
  
At the end of the day did they only first look at their letters with their parents. They had indeed had had a good day. They went to the muggle pool and to the local mall with their muggle friends. They had come from a magic family. The only one who was of muggle disengage was their grandfather on their mother's side. They lived in a wizarding town but took a bus to visit their other friends from time to time. In fact, they had only just gotten home and changed when their parents had walked through the door. Shortly after they had dinner they sent an owl to Hogwarts saying that the girls would attend.  
  
Part two - James and James  
  
It was almost time for school to start. In exactly 1 week James and Kris would be broading the Hogwart's Express. The family happened to be in Diagon Alley that day getting school supplies. James happened to be wearing the same thing she was wearing when she first read her Hogwarts letter. This time her hair was up in an old gray muggle cabby hat she was wearing backwards. Most people didn't pay any attention but those that did had to do a double take to make sure it wasn't a boy they were seeing. They were finished with their shopping and heading home when James saw the Quidditch shop. She moved towards the window were the newly laid broomstick was, not noticing that her family had moved on without her. "Look at that!" She said under her breath. The new broomstick was a 'Nimbus 750.' This by far looked the best out of all the ones she'd seen in magazines. She looked at it longly as her eyes sparkled. And suddenly she was pulled from her daydreaming by her sister's voice - "James! Oh come on! Not the broomsticks again!" Kris said pulling her sister's hand. "But the pretty pretty broomsticks." She said as she let herself be dragged away. Meanwhile as this happened the two girls didn't know that a very curious boy with very untidy black hair and dark eyes watch with interest. "Hey James!" The boy turned around and saw a boy the same age as him with the same hair except it was a bit more tame and gray eyes, his best friend, coming towards him. "Hiya Sirius!" James smiled. "What's with you? Looking at the brooms again?" Sirius asked smiling. "Oh yeah. You won't believe it! I just saw a kid with the same name as me!"  
  
"Really? Is he going to Hogwarts?" Sirius asked excitedly. "Don't know. But he looked our age!" James replied. "He's into brooms and everything too! His sister even had to pull him away from the window!" "No way!" They both laughed then headed home, thinking of this new 'James' that James had seen.  
  
End of this chapter  
  
A/N: Well? I hope you liked it. The others should be good too so I'd stick around. Sorry about the very long first paragraph. I felt it was important to tell about her earrings and clothes since you can tell what she's like by what she picks to wear. She's into moons and stars (obviously) and really likes earrings for an eleven year old. Part two was shorter but part one was a bit longer. The reason I did parts was because I wanted it to show the time periods. I know, I could have done this -  
  
Almost a month later we find the family in Diagon Alley blah blah blah ~~~ and so on and so forth.  
  
but I didn't so deal with it. And I know what you guys are thinking. No her name isn't really James. You'll find out later, most likely in the next chapter. Fyi- Her sister is a year older and is Kristin. James just likes calling her her nickname and visa versa. Bye for now!  
  
~ Stagger 


	2. New Friends

A/N: Hiya and welcome to the second chapter of this weird nut fic. ^_^ Only I can insult my fics so don't try it please. I might have to mentally hurt you. I own mine own people and everything else can belong to the author. Except my computer. No one touches me computer. That's mine. -_-() don't listen to me anymore (or just for this moment. It's almost midnight and I'm hyper on pixie sticks 0_o' (one eye is shorter and wider than the other and the other is taller and skinner) *sigh* only one of my weird faces () I also might go into Jamie's POV. Don't ask why sometimes it's just easier to write that way.  
  
CHAPTER TWO – (I don't know if there will be parts or not) – New Friends  
  
September first. It was a bright and very early morning for the family in the blue-green house located in London, England. It was a very nice house with two levels - four bedrooms and a bath upstairs, a large kitchen that went into a dining room, a living room, and the other bathroom downstairs. There was a front and back yard – the back having some lawn chairs, a garage, a few bikes, and a tree swing. The front had a beautiful garden along a sidewalk that led up to the house, not to mention a few chairs in front and a swing on the porch. It didn't look it much but it was indeed a magical house. It was almost 10 o'clock when the Wyatt family piled into their blue mini van and headed off to Kings Cross.  
  
"I run through it." James said disbelievingly.  
  
"Yes that's right." Their mother said smiling. "Just like your sister."  
  
"I run through it." James said again staring at the clearly stone, hard wall between platforms 9 and 10. It was now only fifteen minutes till 11 o'clock.  
  
"I'll go with you." Her father side getting along side her and starting to push. James sighed but held on tight, following after her father. She closed her eyes, waiting for the cold stone to penetrate her skin. Suddenly the cart started to slow down. 'He must have figured out we couldn't get through that wall.' James thought slowly opening her eyes. She was shocked and her mouth fell at what she saw. Never having gone with her family to drop her sister off, she never had experience at getting on the platform, yet alone knowing what awaited beyond it. A beautiful golden red train was sitting on the tracks, steam coming out of the top. She closed her mouth and looked around at all the families talking to their children through the train. She set off with her father to look for Kris. They found her talking with some of her friends so they left her alone. James found an empty compartment at the very back of the train. Her father helped her with her trunk and her new owl into the compartment.  
  
"I'm going to find your mother." He said smiling. "Wait here."  
  
She nodded. 'Wait here? What am I, a dog?' She sighed but sat on the seat next to the window. Just then the door slide open.  
  
"Jamie!" A familiar voice said. Jamie (which is her real name) turned to see two girls.  
  
"Oh, Hey!" Jamie said almost surprised. She hadn't excepted to see anyone she knew here. "Sophie! Ruby! How are you guys doing?" She asked as her magic friends sat down across from her.  
  
"Oh we're managing fine." Ruby said smiling. Ruby had short dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes and also had her ears pierced twice on each ear (I think she's trying to out do Jamie). Today she was wearing a pink shirt that had the muggle word 'Cutie' written on it and long black tight pants with high platform shoes on (she was short to begin with). Sophie on the other hand was taller even than Ruby (who with those shoes on were pretty high). She had longer hair than Ruby (down to her mid back) and had warm hazel eyes that anyone could feel comfortable around. She too had her ears pierced but only once on each ear. They looked like they were sisters but anyone could make that mistake as they were only cousins.  
  
"We just wanted to say 'Hi!' before the train left." She said getting up and heading towards the door. "I think I saw Ernie down the hall. You know, that cute one?" She added to Sophie as she left the compartment. Sophie looked back at Jamie and almost gave her a small pitying smile. Jamie nodded showing that it was all right to be left alone. Sophie nodded back and smiled before closing the door. Jamie sighed to herself and smiled. This is what she was used to. She was the one who was likely to be ditched but she knew what it was about. Her friends didn't know how to act to a 'tomboy.'  
  
She talked to her parents for awhile before the train whistle blew. She waved until they were out of site. Along the ride, many people came to visit. Ernie Newt the 'cute one' as Ruby had said, stopped by. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes, along with Crystal Greens, a tall dark haired girl with blue eyes that happened to be a neighbor of Jamie's, her own sister Kris, Mike Short, a short brown haired boy with green eyes, Ashley Shibley, a tall girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, the lunch lady came by around noon, Ruby and Sophie stopped by many times along with most and more people Jamie did and didn't know. She also meet Leo Nancy, a tall dark haired boy with blue eyes (who also wouldn't leave for a great deal of time), Chris Shines who had blonde hair and blue eyes, and Sam Hewlett, a tall girl who had orange hair and blue eyes. There was also a Remus Lupin who Jamie thought was rather nice. He had gray eyes and his hair had a brownish blonde tint to it. Jamie sighed for the first time since that morning. She was happy to finally be alone. Just then the door slide open for, it must have been at least, the hundredth time that day. Jamie looked up and smiled warmly at the redheaded girl who just came in.  
  
~*~ I'm going into POV mode now. ~*~  
  
"Hello." I gave her a friendly smile. She gave a small smile, then-  
  
"I'm sorry but is it all right if I sit here? The people in the compartment I was in before started making trouble fun of me and-"  
  
I held up my hand. "It's all right. I don't need an explanation. You're more than welcome to."  
  
"Oh, thank you!" She cried in relief. "I'm Lily."  
  
"Call me James. Everyone does." I smiled. I finally got a good look at Lily. She had beautiful red hair and emerald green eyes. I could tell she had gotten upset because her eyes were rather red.  
  
"Ah. If there's anything you need, someone to talk to or anything, feel free to ask." I said not knowing how to put this. Lily looked at me for a moment, then, feeling like she could trust me, started talking very fast. I nodded and surprisingly understood most of it (hint hint – me friends (mostly Ruby) talks real fast).  
  
"No worries!" I said smiling. "If you need anything come to me. I'm good at lending an ear, as long as you'll give it back, that is." Lily laughed for the first time. I grinned. "No really. I'll help in anyway possible. I'm stronger than I look, even though I might look a bit strong anyhow."  
  
Lily grinned at me. "You're a good friend. Thanks James." "No worries." I said again and smiled.  
  
We talked for quite a bit. Quite a bit in fact, were there was only a half an hour before we got to Hogwarts. We had just finished changing into our robes when the door opened and in came Ruby and Sophie, all ready in their robes as well. Sophie sat down across from Lily as Ruby flopped down into the seat across from me.  
  
"Well hello." Sophie said when she noticed Lily.  
  
"Hello." Lily replied as she nodded. Ruby didn't even give a sign of importantance to this new girl.  
  
"You won't believe how many cute guys are here!" Ruby squealed. "Chris is pretty hot. Ernie isn't bad either but I think I much rather prefer Leo. But then there's Mike and Sirius! Oh my god Sirius!" Ruby went into her little rant on guys, again. She did this every time she had someone to listen to. "But there was this hot guy next to Sirius. I didn't catch his name tough." She added trying to think if she had heard the name or not. "O well. I'll know it sooner or later." She shrugged. Lily looked at her in shock. I don't think she ever meet someone before who was so into boys like this. And only at eleven! "I'm bored." Ruby then whined. I got up from my seat and then sat on in upside down. (like this ----------^ like the picture? I don't even know if it'll turn up or not…)  
  
They looked at me weird for a moment before I said "I'm trying to think." It was only a minute later when the door opened again. This time it was –  
  
A/N: DUM DUM DUUUUMMM!!!!!! Well how'd you like that? I have a few people in mind to who it could be…but you'll have to guess! I'm hungry. See ya, I need some lunch.  
  
~ Stagger mmmm…burgers… :d 


	3. Sudden Stop? Moo?

A/N: Hello! Some of you might be thinking, 'Why Jamie as the name?' Well I wanted a girl (obviously the opposite gender) to have a name that was related to James in a way. Then I thought, Jamie is good. They can call her James, Jame, etc. etc. That doesn't help much does it? Ummmm…I guess I should say something to – what was the name? Purplepigpie? (I hope I got that right (sorry if I don't!)) Or something close to that, right? Ahem, anyway, thank you for contacting me on IM. Ummmm…even if it was a bit weird…sorry if I embarrassed you right now. ^_^ It's just me. That interesting enough for ya? Oh right! On with the story! I'm distracted every now and then. I wonder sometimes, 'Why do they want to read my stuff?' or better yet 'How do you find me??' My sub conscious goes on and on and on…Oh! I'm done with POV mode for now, too.  
  
Chapter 3 – one part only here – Sudden Stop? Moo?????  
  
It was only a minute later when the door opened again. This time it was – Remus. But he wasn't alone this time. There was one other boy with him. He had black hair and grayish eyes. They both gave her an odd look at first(perhaps the way she was sitting?) but seemed nice enough. Curious to know who this new stranger was (and ignoring Ruby's quick whispers to Sophie who blushed), Jamie spoke first.  
  
"Glad to see you again, Remus." She smiled.  
  
"Ahhh, James-" The new comer gave him an odd look at her name, or so he thought it was her name. "I was wondering if you'd ventured out or not."  
  
"Not at the moment. I like the comforts of my surroundings right now, thanks." Everyone but Remus looked at her like she was speaking some weird language.  
  
"Yes, I thought so. I wanted you to meet a friend of mine. Sirius Black." He said motioning his friend. Jamie nodded. Just then the train came to a sudden halt. All lights went off and mostly everyone fell to the floor. Jamie slid off her seat and happened to fall on someone. She made an odd sound as someone landed on her. She couldn't make out who it was she landed on or who landed on her but she could hear everyone else shouting, in their compartment and in the others.  
  
"Damn cow…" Jamie hissed.  
  
"What was that?" A voice she didn't recognize came from under her. Could this be Sirius? She thought.  
  
"Real sorry, Sirius is it? But I can't quite move at the moment." She grunted trying to push whoever fell on her off.  
  
"Sorry James! I can't move either!" It was Remus' voice.  
  
Then a voice came on overhead. 'We would like to apologize, as we get the lights back on, for the sudden stop. It seems an animal has wondered onto the tracks. Once our men have moved it off of the tracks we will be on our way to Hogwarts which we will be there shortly. Thank you.'  
  
As soon as the voice had stopped, the lights went on and the train started to move again, making those who were getting up fall back down with an 'Hump!'. But they could finally see who was on who and start to untangle themselves.  
  
"Real sorry bout that!" Remus said as he got out of Jamie's lap blushing.  
  
"Quite all right." She said brushing herself off. "Real sorry bout that Sirius. Terrible why to meet isn't it?" She added as she noticed she was sitting on his chest. She got off of him and helped him up.  
  
"Hey if I could meet more ladies like that, then I'd be more than happy to be a doormat." He grinned. Jamie raised an eyebrow at him and smiled as she slightly shook her head. Obviously he was flirting with her. Not was she was used to, being a tomboy and all, but for an eleven year old? He most likely was going to be a ladies killer when he got older. She was even surprised that she knew the signs of when someone was flirting with her. Must be from spending so much time with Ruby and Sophie. Jamie chuckled. "But I don't get it." He said as he sat next to Remus. The new seating arrangement was like this – on one side it was Sirius, Remus, and Jamie. On the other it was Ruby, Sophie and Lily.  
  
"What don't you get?" Remus asked smiling.  
  
"How'd you know it was a cow?" Sirius looked at Jamie as everyone else did too.  
  
"Nani?" Jamie asked as everyone looked at her like she was speaking some unknown language (but of course she was. It would be Japanese). "A cow? Well there are a lot around here aren't there?" She asked. Remus didn't know why, but he could tell she was lying. Something in her voice perhaps?  
  
Everyone looked at each other and nodded in agreement.  
  
They talked for the remaining moments that they had until they would reach their destination. But in those moments that were really just minutes, it felt like almost a life time had passed, they had gotten to know each other so well.  
  
"Hey look!" Sophie said suddenly pointing out the window. "It's Hogwarts!"  
  
Everyone gathered around the window to see the massive castle. It was just in the distance but they could tell it was huge.  
  
"Hogwarts…" Jamie sighed.  
  
A/N: I'm so mean to leave it right there aren't I? But no worries. I plan on starting the next one after I save this one. Unless my mom yells at me to get off… Anyway… I dedicate this part to my friend who is now trying to become a tomboy. She all ready got rid of her dresses and stuff. I only hope that she'll be happy with this decision since it'll take awhile to get back into her 'girlishness' if she doesn't like being a TB. By taking awhile I mean buying all the stuff you throw out. Either that or she could go on a BIG shopping spree… my idea of that would be to buy comics. Ah, comics….lots and lots of 'em. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please no one yell at me since I gave no names. I hope I didn't anyway…I don't remember. O well. The next one will be out in a few days. Maybe a week. It takes about a day or so to write a chapter but it doesn't mean that I'll put it up right away. I think your minds can handle a few days. ^_^ Oh and 'moo' is my word. No 4 u. All is mine.  
  
Live life till you puke I got that from experience off of a roller coaster. XD Stagger P.S. I will love forever you if you review. *-* (my bad attempt at starry eyes) lol 


	4. a little romance in a, boat?

A/N: See I'm starting after I finish that other one. But you wouldn't know the difference would you? How odd. Oh well.  
  
I'll have them sorted in this one. But I won't include a song. I can't sing. Weird voice - What's that got to do with anything? Even if you can't sing… Stagger - Shut up prick! Conscious - Stupid human… Stagger - Stupid conscious… Both - What was that?!  
  
Oooooo never mind. Anyway, I'll start with them all ready off of the train. Prick… I heard that! Heard what? (acting innocent) You wait till I tell the others! Oh goody… -_-() Don't you give me that! -_-()  
  
Chapter 4 – part one – An odd place for a short meeting  
  
There was a slight breeze in the cold air that night as they got off of the train. There were many 'Whoa!s' and "Ooooooo…s" as they waited for something to happen. All the older students went off down a path but the first years were drew to a call near the lake.  
  
"First years over here!" (nice call…-_-') Said a female's voice. "First years this way please!" A women came into view wearing long blue robes and a large hat. They could finally see her when she held up her lantern. Having dark brown hair and brown eyes she lead them to the lake telling them four to a boat. Jamie got in with Lily, Sirius, and Remus as her 'friends' had abandoned her way before when Ernie gave them a friendly smile. Bet he's regretting it now. Jamie thought and chuckled to herself. She caught just a glimpse at Ernie as he gave a horrified look at Ruby who had sat next to him. The boats then gave a sudden launch into the clear black water that Jamie almost fell in. Thankfully instead of her going sideways or forward, she only went backwards. And landed in Sirius' lap.  
  
"Now the table's have turned, haven't they?" He grinned as he said this.  
  
"Yes I believe they have. But unfortunately my arm is stuck and that isn't really fair." Jamie said smiling but winced as a cut drew across her arm.  
  
"Here." Sirius said while gently grabbing her arm and pulling it free.  
  
"Thank you." Jamie grinned as he also helped her up.  
  
They didn't know, however, that they were being watched by a very curious boy with great interest from only a few boats away.  
  
A/N: Awww! Isn't it cute? Gag. Actually Sirius is my favorite character. I was so mad when I read the 5th book! I wanted to start a mob and go after Rowling. Lol! Ahhh…the good ol' days…For the next part, I wrote this while I was grounded from the computer yesterday (the 18th I believe) so I shall type it as I wrote it. I am typing now at almost 5pm but you won't read this for a day or two will you? Oh! Also sorry in advance. This next part is a bit long…  
  
Chapter 6 sorry 4, Chapter 4 – part 2 – Shorting Shorter  
  
It was a wet venture up to the castle from the grassy slopes. When they entered the main hallway, they were surprised to see a ghost of a short plumy like man with a bowler hat. But that wasn't what surprised them. He had rigged the entire hallway floor with oil so that they couldn't even walk. He was also dropping water balloons on their heads which didn't help much.  
  
"Peeves!" The professor yelled as, she too, slipped. Most of the students were sliding across the hall and praying not to fall.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Cracked Peeves. "Is old McGonagall getting rusty?" He asked as he poured some left over oil on top of Professor McGonagall's head.  
  
"Oy! Sirius!" A boy called from behind them. Sirius turned as the other boy came up. "Bloody mess isn't it?" He smiled. "Hello." He added when he saw Jamie. She was about to introduce herself when someone bumped into the three of them and they went sliding across the floor, holding on to each other. Someone lost their footing and they all fell down but surprisingly didn't lose any speed. They finally stopped by crashing into a wall. "Ow…" They moaned at different times.  
  
"You know," Sirius said looking firstly at the other boy who was on Sirius' side with his arm around Jamie holding on for dear life then up at Jamie who was laying on top of him. "I do believe this position likes us." He finished with a grin.  
  
"You know, I do believe it does." Jamie finished with a chuckle.  
  
The teacher waved her wand and the mess finally disappeared. She waved her wand again and the mess disappeared from all their clothing. "Wait here until we're ready for you." She said pushing them all into a large room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When they were ready for them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very difficult to not notice all the eyes staring at you from in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had set down a stool with a dirty hat on it in front of the teacher's table. The new comers glanced around at the other students surrounding them. They all watch the hat eagerly for a moment before it burst into song –  
  
"La la la! Oh, what a pretty song  
I'm singing about the houses! Oh, la la la!"  
(please insert your own version above. Thank you)  
  
( Quick A/N: didn't you like my hat's song? Lol. Classic eh? Bet you wet your pants it was so funny. Or was it because you weren't expecting any of  
that?)  
  
Everyone clapped when it finished and waited for the Professor to speak.  
  
"Now when I call your name, please put the hat on, wait for it to short you, then remove the hat and place it on the stool.' She said before calling the first name, "Amber, Molly!" Obviously they had had trouble with some students last time. Molly became a the first Gryffindor. After another name was called it was –  
  
'Black, Sirius!' He slowly went up and was afraid to put the hat on at first, and after making sure it wouldn't suck out his brain, gave a nervous grin. After a moment it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran over to the table smiling in relief. Jamie thought that time had stopped when it called to next person it took so long.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" She looked up as most of Lily's head disappeared under the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.  
  
"Greens, Crystal!" became a Gryffindor, as did 'Hewlett, Sam!' and 'Lupin, Remus!' When 'Mash, Sophie!' was called it took quite awhile for the hat to decide where to put her. When it did, it yelled 'RAVENCLAW!' to Jamie's horror. She wanted to be with Sophie but she wanted to be in Gryffindor as well. 'Nancy, Leo!' also became a Ravenclaw as 'Newt, Ernie!' became a Hufflepuff. 'Pettigrew, Peter!' and 'Potter, James!' (who, Jamie remembered, fell down with his arm around her in the main hall) became Gryffindors. 'Shilbey, Ashley!' and 'Shines, Chris!' became Hufflepuffs while 'Short, Mike!' became a Gryffindor. When 'Sweet, Ruby!' was called Jamie had a hopeful moment that the hat would call 'Gryffindor!' but instead called it yelled 'RAVENCLAW!' for all to hear. She sighed. So it was new friends verses old, huh? She didn't care for this game much and considered walking out when she heard her own name being called.  
  
"Wyatt, Jamie!" She paused for a moment then walked up. What she saw went by very quickly but seemed like an hour in her memory, all the same. Ruby and Sophie were next to Kris holding their crossed fingers up for luck as her sister smiled. Her gaze crossed over to the Gryffindor table were Remus stuck his thumb upward, James was wearing a grin, and Sirius had his eyes closed and crossed fingers just like Ruby and Sophie, and was whispering to himself. The last thing she did before pulling the hat down was give a nervous grin.  
  
'Well, well, well.' A voice spoke inside her head. 'Hello Mrs. Wyatt and how are we this fine evening?'  
  
'Not bad,' She thought. 'Extremely nervous, but not bad.'  
  
The hat chuckled.  
  
'Well let's see were you'd belong best, shall we?' If the hat could, it'd smile. 'Let's see…Great mind. Wouldn't be bad in Ravenclaw. Excellent loyalty to friends. That'd do nicely in Hufflepuff. I don't think Slytherin would suit any part of you. Ah! Here we go! A thrust for adventure and you show great bravery. I know were to place you but you might get into a few tight spots with that sense of humor I sense. Well I suppose you'd be better off there then any other place. Mind you, you'll find those you can trust here in "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted this last bit. She sighed in relief as the Gryffindor table exploded with applause. 'Ta ta.' She heard the hat say as she pulled it off. She couldn't help but grin but she did help keep herself from running over to her table.  
  
She sat down next to Sirius which she realized was a big mistake. As soon as she had sat down Sirius grabbed her in a tight hug and refused to let go.  
  
"Excellent!" Remus said smiling across from her. The clapping died as the last of the students were shorted. Jamie couldn't help but look at her sister who nodded and gave her a friendly smile. She looked at Ruby and Sophie and almost laughed. Sophie was holding Ruby back from getting up from their table. Ruby was shocked and angry (who knows which was more) from either her 'best friend' abandoning her or the fact that the guy she was drooling over in the train wouldn't let go of her friend. Sophie smiled warmly at her as she grinned which made Ruby even more mad.  
  
"Welcome new students, welcome back our older students," The headmaster was saying and Jamie gladly looked at Professor Dumbledore as he made his speech. "I am sorry for Peeves earlier. I suppose he couldn't contain himself." He smiled. "Before we begin our feast I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is not allowed to any students. Also, a new plant has been added, a Whomping Willow. I advise you all to steer clear of it if you want to keep your lives, it can get a bit furious at times. Now! Let's all enjoy this wonderful meal!" He said clapping his hands together once as food magical (duh!) appeared on the tables.  
  
Sirius finally let go of her so that they both could eat.  
  
"Sister is it?"  
  
Jamie looked up at the speaker. "Come again?" She asked.  
  
"Sister in another house?" James asked nodding his head towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Yeah. She's the one next to Ruby and Sophie." Jamie said sadly.  
  
(A/N: instead of "these" quote things I will use the ones that only have one. 'these.' It is easier since I wrote those when someone was talking. Sorry it was just begging me! Although it might take awhile to getting used to going back to the 'right' way when school comes round)  
  
'Sorry you had to be separated like that.' Remus said hearing what she had said. 'Must be awful.'  
  
'No worries.' Jamie said smiling. 'I have a feeling I'd only be sadder over there.'  
  
'Really?' Remus asked.  
  
'Of course!' She laughed. 'I'd hate to leave my new friends!'  
  
'And why would that be?' Sirius added (not hearing this last bit), his own thoughts finally that his mouth wasn't full of food.  
  
'You know it'd be because I'd have to leave you.' Jamie teased.  
  
'Really?' He asked hopefully as everyone else laughed.  
  
Lily (who was sitting next to Remus) started talking with Remus and Sirius got involved in it too. But not James.  
  
'I saw you in Diagon Alley.' He said.  
  
'Really?' Jamie asked as she helped herself to more mashed potatoes.  
  
'Almost thought you were a guy. In front of the Quidditch shop, right?'  
  
'Yeah. That's right.' She said slowly recalling the last time she had been to Diagon Alley. 'Yeah I get mistaken quite a bit with my hair like that.' She said laughing a little. 'Oh! I'm sorry! Jamie Wyatt.'  
  
'James Potter.' He said as they shook hands across the table.  
  
'If it's not to confusing for you, you can call me James. Almost everyone does. But we might get a bit mixed up at times.'  
  
'I don't think that'll be hard. I'll just have to keep telling myself that you're a real person now.' They both laughed (for those of you who missed it, he made a joke saying that he talks to himself).  
  
'Not talking about me I hope.' Sirius said. Lily and Remus started talking about school which Sirius wasn't ready for quite yet.  
  
'Come now. Do we have anything funny to say about you?' Jamie giggled.  
  
'I hope not.' Sirius said frowning making Jamie and James laugh.  
  
They talked about loads of stuff, school, friends, family, anything they could think of. They had drawn close during their time talking over food that night. So close that they felt like brothers or err family in this case (as much of a tomboy Jamie was, she was still a girl). They weren't even close to finishing when the Headmaster stood up and signaled for quite.  
  
'That was a wonderful dinner but the night goes on. I realize that many of you have already made new friends and could continue eating and talking for ages to come but alas, you start classes tomorrow and therefore need sleep. First years if you would be so kind as to follow your houses Perfects to your dorms. And I wish you all good-night.' He bowed before leaving the table. As they headed out of the Great Hall, Jamie saw that the ceiling looked just like the night outside was -a midnight blue colour with gray clouds hovering around lazily.  
  
They followed their group up stairs, down tunnels, in and out of hidden passageways and finally arrived at a portrait of a rather plump women in a pink dress.  
  
'Password?' She asked yawning.  
  
'Eclipse.' Jamie heard one of the Perfects call as the portrait swung open. They all climbed in before she swung shut.  
  
Jamie had heard of how great the Ravenclaw common room was from her sister but it didn't even begin to compare to the Gryffindor's. It was a circular tower that had a warm glow from the fire on one side of the room to give it an even more welcoming cozy feature. There were big fat armchairs that could easily fit two first years comfortably surrounding the fire as well as a few sofas. They all said good-night with a hug then headed up their own dorm steps. There was a sign on a door saying 'First Years' on it so Lily and Jamie went in. This room too was circular. They found their trunks at the end of their beds. Jamie got the one in the middle as Lily got one to Jamie's right. Her left was occupied by Sam, her orange hair sticking out at odd angles. Jamie giggled as she changed into her night clothes and hopped into bed. She could make out Molly on the other side of Lily and Crystal was across from her. 'Goodnight.' Jamie yawned to Lily who replied the same way before they each closed their drapes. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit (ow!) the pillow.  
  
End of Chapter 6 no sorry 4. End of Chapter 4. Damn it I did it again!  
  
A/N: It's now 12:20 AM. But I'm not really that tried. So I think I'll start the next one! (My poor hand! First typing, now writing! Is there no end?!)  
  
~~~~~Right now being 7:35pm~~~~~  
  
Note: Okay! Hope that wasn't to confusing for you all. But all that was written in my notebook at past midnight a day or so ago. (I get so confused with timing when I stay up till the next day…) Anyway, I don't like copying much from notebook to computer so I think I'll wait until I have nothing better to do. Actually, as I upload these to fanfiction.net now, I'm writing ch. 7 already! Anyway………………ummmmmmmmmm…………right well…………yeah. ~ Stagger 


	5. Shorting Shorter

Chapter 6 sorry 4, Chapter 4 – part 2 – Shorting Shorter  
  
It was a wet venture up to the castle from the grassy slopes. When they entered the main hallway, they were surprised to see a ghost of a short plumy like man with a bowler hat. But that wasn't what surprised them. He had rigged the entire hallway floor with oil so that they couldn't even walk. He was also dropping water balloons on their heads which didn't help much.  
  
"Peeves!" The professor yelled as, she too, slipped. Most of the students were sliding across the hall and praying not to fall.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Cracked Peeves. "Is old McGonagall getting rusty?" He asked as he poured some left over oil on top of Professor McGonagall's head.  
  
"Oy! Sirius!" A boy called from behind them. Sirius turned as the other boy came up. "Bloody mess isn't it?" He smiled. "Hello." He added when he saw Jamie. She was about to introduce herself when someone bumped into the three of them and they went sliding across the floor, holding on to each other. Someone lost their footing and they all fell down but surprisingly didn't lose any speed. They finally stopped by crashing into a wall. "Ow…" They moaned at different times.  
  
"You know," Sirius said looking firstly at the other boy who was on Sirius' side with his arm around Jamie holding on for dear life then up at Jamie who was laying on top of him. "I do believe this position likes us." He finished with a grin.  
  
"You know, I do believe it does." Jamie finished with a chuckle.  
  
The teacher waved her wand and the mess finally disappeared. She waved her wand again and the mess disappeared from all their clothing. "Wait here until we're ready for you." She said pushing them all into a large room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~When they were ready for them~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was very difficult to not notice all the eyes staring at you from in the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall had set down a stool with a dirty hat on it in front of the teacher's table. The new comers glanced around at the other students surrounding them. They all watch the hat eagerly for a moment before it burst into song –  
  
"La la la! Oh, what a pretty song  
I'm singing about the houses! Oh, la la la!"  
(please insert your own version above. Thank you)  
  
( Quick A/N: didn't you like my hat's song? Lol. Classic eh? Bet you wet your pants it was so funny. Or was it because you weren't expecting any of  
that?)  
  
Everyone clapped when it finished and waited for the Professor to speak.  
  
"Now when I call your name, please put the hat on, wait for it to short you, then remove the hat and place it on the stool.' She said before calling the first name, "Amber, Molly!" Obviously they had had trouble with some students last time. Molly became a the first Gryffindor. After another name was called it was –  
  
'Black, Sirius!' He slowly went up and was afraid to put the hat on at first, and after making sure it wouldn't suck out his brain, gave a nervous grin. After a moment it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" He ran over to the table smiling in relief. Jamie thought that time had stopped when it called to next person it took so long.  
  
"Evans, Lily!" She looked up as most of Lily's head disappeared under the hat. "GRYFFINDOR!" It yelled.  
  
"Greens, Crystal!" became a Gryffindor, as did 'Hewlett, Sam!' and 'Lupin, Remus!' When 'Mash, Sophie!' was called it took quite awhile for the hat to decide where to put her. When it did, it yelled 'RAVENCLAW!' to Jamie's horror. She wanted to be with Sophie but she wanted to be in Gryffindor as well. 'Nancy, Leo!' also became a Ravenclaw as 'Newt, Ernie!' became a Hufflepuff. 'Pettigrew, Peter!' and 'Potter, James!' (who, Jamie remembered, fell down with his arm around her in the main hall) became Gryffindors. 'Shilbey, Ashley!' and 'Shines, Chris!' became Hufflepuffs while 'Short, Mike!' became a Gryffindor. When 'Sweet, Ruby!' was called Jamie had a hopeful moment that the hat would call 'Gryffindor!' but instead called it yelled 'RAVENCLAW!' for all to hear. She sighed. So it was new friends verses old, huh? She didn't care for this game much and considered walking out when she heard her own name being called.  
  
"Wyatt, Jamie!" She paused for a moment then walked up. What she saw went by very quickly but seemed like an hour in her memory, all the same. Ruby and Sophie were next to Kris holding their crossed fingers up for luck as her sister smiled. Her gaze crossed over to the Gryffindor table were Remus stuck his thumb upward, James was wearing a grin, and Sirius had his eyes closed and crossed fingers just like Ruby and Sophie, and was whispering to himself. The last thing she did before pulling the hat down was give a nervous grin.  
  
'Well, well, well.' A voice spoke inside her head. 'Hello Mrs. Wyatt and how are we this fine evening?'  
  
'Not bad,' She thought. 'Extremely nervous, but not bad.'  
  
The hat chuckled.  
  
'Well let's see were you'd belong best, shall we?' If the hat could, it'd smile. 'Let's see…Great mind. Wouldn't be bad in Ravenclaw. Excellent loyalty to friends. That'd do nicely in Hufflepuff. I don't think Slytherin would suit any part of you. Ah! Here we go! A thrust for adventure and you show great bravery. I know were to place you but you might get into a few tight spots with that sense of humor I sense. Well I suppose you'd be better off there then any other place. Mind you, you'll find those you can trust here in "GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted this last bit. She sighed in relief as the Gryffindor table exploded with applause. 'Ta ta.' She heard the hat say as she pulled it off. She couldn't help but grin but she did help keep herself from running over to her table.  
  
She sat down next to Sirius which she realized was a big mistake. As soon as she had sat down Sirius grabbed her in a tight hug and refused to let go.  
  
"Excellent!" Remus said smiling across from her. The clapping died as the last of the students were shorted. Jamie couldn't help but look at her sister who nodded and gave her a friendly smile. She looked at Ruby and Sophie and almost laughed. Sophie was holding Ruby back from getting up from their table. Ruby was shocked and angry (who knows which was more) from either her 'best friend' abandoning her or the fact that the guy she was drooling over in the train wouldn't let go of her friend. Sophie smiled warmly at her as she grinned which made Ruby even more mad.  
  
"Welcome new students, welcome back our older students," The headmaster was saying and Jamie gladly looked at Professor Dumbledore as he made his speech. "I am sorry for Peeves earlier. I suppose he couldn't contain himself." He smiled. "Before we begin our feast I would like to remind everyone that the forbidden forest is not allowed to any students. Also, a new plant has been added, a Whomping Willow. I advise you all to steer clear of it if you want to keep your lives, it can get a bit furious at times. Now! Let's all enjoy this wonderful meal!" He said clapping his hands together once as food magical (duh!) appeared on the tables.  
  
Sirius finally let go of her so that they both could eat.  
  
"Sister is it?"  
  
Jamie looked up at the speaker. "Come again?" She asked.  
  
"Sister in another house?" James asked nodding his head towards the Ravenclaw table.  
  
"Yeah. She's the one next to Ruby and Sophie." Jamie said sadly.  
  
(A/N: instead of "these" quote things I will use the ones that only have one. 'these.' It is easier since I wrote those when someone was talking. Sorry it was just begging me! Although it might take awhile to getting used to going back to the 'right' way when school comes round)  
  
'Sorry you had to be separated like that.' Remus said hearing what she had said. 'Must be awful.'  
  
'No worries.' Jamie said smiling. 'I have a feeling I'd only be sadder over there.'  
  
'Really?' Remus asked.  
  
'Of course!' She laughed. 'I'd hate to leave my new friends!'  
  
'And why would that be?' Sirius added (not hearing this last bit), his own thoughts finally that his mouth wasn't full of food.  
  
'You know it'd be because I'd have to leave you.' Jamie teased.  
  
'Really?' He asked hopefully as everyone else laughed.  
  
Lily (who was sitting next to Remus) started talking with Remus and Sirius got involved in it too. But not James.  
  
'I saw you in Diagon Alley.' He said.  
  
'Really?' Jamie asked as she helped herself to more mashed potatoes.  
  
'Almost thought you were a guy. In front of the Quidditch shop, right?'  
  
'Yeah. That's right.' She said slowly recalling the last time she had been to Diagon Alley. 'Yeah I get mistaken quite a bit with my hair like that.' She said laughing a little. 'Oh! I'm sorry! Jamie Wyatt.'  
  
'James Potter.' He said as they shook hands across the table.  
  
'If it's not to confusing for you, you can call me James. Almost everyone does. But we might get a bit mixed up at times.'  
  
'I don't think that'll be hard. I'll just have to keep telling myself that you're a real person now.' They both laughed (for those of you who missed it, he made a joke saying that he talks to himself).  
  
'Not talking about me I hope.' Sirius said. Lily and Remus started talking about school which Sirius wasn't ready for quite yet.  
  
'Come now. Do we have anything funny to say about you?' Jamie giggled.  
  
'I hope not.' Sirius said frowning making Jamie and James laugh.  
  
They talked about loads of stuff, school, friends, family, anything they could think of. They had drawn close during their time talking over food that night. So close that they felt like brothers or err family in this case (as much of a tomboy Jamie was, she was still a girl). They weren't even close to finishing when the Headmaster stood up and signaled for quite.  
  
'That was a wonderful dinner but the night goes on. I realize that many of you have already made new friends and could continue eating and talking for ages to come but alas, you start classes tomorrow and therefore need sleep. First years if you would be so kind as to follow your houses Perfects to your dorms. And I wish you all good-night.' He bowed before leaving the table. As they headed out of the Great Hall, Jamie saw that the ceiling looked just like the night outside was -a midnight blue colour with gray clouds hovering around lazily.  
  
They followed their group up stairs, down tunnels, in and out of hidden passageways and finally arrived at a portrait of a rather plump women in a pink dress.  
  
'Password?' She asked yawning.  
  
'Eclipse.' Jamie heard one of the Perfects call as the portrait swung open. They all climbed in before she swung shut.  
  
Jamie had heard of how great the Ravenclaw common room was from her sister but it didn't even begin to compare to the Gryffindor's. It was a circular tower that had a warm glow from the fire on one side of the room to give it an even more welcoming cozy feature. There were big fat armchairs that could easily fit two first years comfortably surrounding the fire as well as a few sofas. They all said good-night with a hug then headed up their own dorm steps. There was a sign on a door saying 'First Years' on it so Lily and Jamie went in. This room too was circular. They found their trunks at the end of their beds. Jamie got the one in the middle as Lily got one to Jamie's right. Her left was occupied by Sam, her orange hair sticking out at odd angles. Jamie giggled as she changed into her night clothes and hopped into bed. She could make out Molly on the other side of Lily and Crystal was across from her. 'Goodnight.' Jamie yawned to Lily who replied the same way before they each closed their drapes. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit (ow!) the pillow.  
  
End of Chapter 6 no sorry 4. End of Chapter 4. Damn it I did it again!  
  
A/N: It's now 12:20 AM. But I'm not really that tried. So I think I'll start the next one! (My poor hand! First typing, now writing! Is there no end?!)  
  
~~~~~Right now being 7:35pm~~~~~  
  
Note: Okay! Hope that wasn't to confusing for you all. But all that was written in my notebook at past midnight a day or so ago. (I get so confused with timing when I stay up till the next day…) Anyway, I don't like copying much from notebook to computer so I think I'll wait until I have nothing better to do. Actually, as I upload these to fanfiction.net now, I'm writing ch. 7 already! Anyway………………ummmmmmmmmm…………right well…………yeah. ~ Stagger 


End file.
